


Overstimulation

by UnholyDarkness



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Clint Barton, Holy fucking shit!, I can fucking taste it., M/M, Nick Fury's a dick, Overstimulation, Rimming, Slash, Smut, Top Tony Stark, porn with little plot, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a shitty day at work, Tony treats Clint to a special treat. Clint is a little overwhelmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sbrock777](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sbrock777).



> I hope this is okay! ^.^

Overstimulation

Tony/Clint

Tony jumped, spilling his scotch as the front door to his hotel room slammed closed. A few seconds later, Clint stomped into the room, tossing his briefcase onto the table with a 'slam'.

"Clint? Babe, you okay?" Tony asked his boyfriend, setting down his drink and slowly making his way over to Clint's huffing and puffing forum. "Was it Fury again?"

"Yeah," Clint grumbled, crossing his arms and huffing out a breath. Tony smiled at how adorable Clint looked when he was mad. "The asshole made me and Natasha rewrite our entire evaluation!" Clint groaned, "Four pages, Tony. Four pages!" Clint stalked over to the couch and sat down with his lips draw up in a pout.

"Clint." Tony said with a smile, "You have no fucking idea how sexy you look like that." Clint tried not to smile, he really did, but with Tony's silly smile, he couldn't help him self.

"Tony." Clint warned as Tony stalked over to Clint, swinging his hips, "No, Tony. Not today. I'm mad."

Tony ignored Clint and peeled his shirt off once he got in front of Clint. After he tossed his shirt behind him, Tony grasped his belt and slowly and seductively pulled it off, loop by loop until it could be pulled out completely. Clint rested his hands on Tony's hips and shifted uncomfortably at the tightness in his pants. 

"Tony, not today." Clint said again, but was ignored as Tony moved forward, seating his self on Clint's lap and reached his hands up to unbutton his work shirt, sliding it down Clint's shoulders, Tony threw the shirt behind him, again.

"Tony!" Clint gasped as Tony took one of his nipples into his mouth while his fingers tweaked the other one, bringing them to full hardness. Tony started to rock against Clint quickly, tossing his head back at the sweet, sweet friction. Tony stood up hastily, practically ripping his pants from his body, doing the same to Clint seconds later. Clint gasped when Tony suddenly grabbed his arms, slamming him face down on the table.

"T-t-TONY!" Clint yelled out as a warm tongue prodded at his hole. "Nnnuggghh!" Clint rasped as said tongue eased into him, slowly, before thrusting back in. Clint worked his hips back into Tony's face as Tony moved his hand to enter a finger in with his tongue.

"Such a naughty boy. I bet you didn't do that report right the first time." Tony said, working in another finger, "You need to be punished for that, right?"

"Oh... God... Yes!" Clint moaned, eyes rolling into the back if his head as Tony prodded at his prostate. Clint shamelessly whined as Tony moved away, but let out a chocked moan as Tony swiftly stood up and pushed into Clint's stretched hole until he was seated fully inside. Clint clawed at the glass table looking for some kind of hold, but couldn't find one as Tony relentlessly pounded in and out.

Clint yelped as he was suddenly picked up off of the table and thrown on to the floor on all fours, Tony still pounding into him the hole time. Tony reached around and grabbed Clint's impossibly hard cock, stroking it once, twice, and then a third time before Clint was shooting his seed all over the floor. Tony moaned at the squeezing around his own cock and came in Clint seconds after his love. Clint's arms gave out and his upper body collapsed to the floor while is lower body was still supported by Tony. Tony slowly pulled out of Clint and flipped Clint onto his back, not near finished with him yet.

Clint cried out as Tony was suddenly licking at his hole, slurping up the leaking cum. Tony hitched Clint's thighs over his shoulders, grabbing Clint's hip with one hand while the other came around to stroke Clint's flaccid cock.

"T-tony." Clint whimpered, "t-t-to mu-uch!" Clint tried to wiggle away, but Tony held him in place. Clint cursed his cock as it hardened under his loves hand. Tony licked at Clint for a few minutes before finally stopping to Clint's relief that was short lived because next thing the archer knows, Tony is pounding into him once more, brushing his prostate on every thrust. Clint mewled and screamed as his toes went numb and wight crossed his vision as he came again. Clint cried out and made high pitched notices as Tony continued to thrust and stroke Clint's cock. 

"F-f-f- t-tony! To muc-ch! T-to-" Clint tried to make a sentence, but with the thrumming pleasure that was coursing through his body was to much and he thought he was about to pass out when Tony finally came again, collapsing on Clint's shaking body. Clint sobbed in raw pleasure as Tony sucked on one of his nipples before screaming as Tony bit down on the nub, liking at the coppery taste.

Tony moved his hand down again and started to finger at Clint's well used hole with three fingers. Tony grinned as he felt Clint's cock harden again. Clint entire body was shaking and his eyes where rolled backwards as his eyelids fluttered rapidly. Tony moaned as Clint rutted against his hardened cock, shamelessly. Tony kissed Clint hotly as he brought a hand up to grabbed both of their cocks.

Clint's high pitched moans stopped abruptly as his eyes popped open and he screamed as Tony's fingers rubbed at his prostate and he came again. Seeing his lover undone like that sent Tony fallowing Clint over the edge, their cum mixing together on Clint's chest. Tony breathlessly collapsed next to Clint on the floor, both staring at the ceiling trying to catch their breaths.

"H-ho-oly. S-s-s-shit." Clint said as he shook violently. Tony grinned, moving to hover over Clint. "I-I don't.... thi-ink I c-c-can... take... any mo-ore."

Tony grinned like a predator stalking his prey, "Oh yeah?" Tony asked, trailing his hand down to Clint's cock, "To bad, we haven't even started yet."

Clint smiled, "G-god.... I... Love you... T-tony."


End file.
